The present invention relates to aminomethyl-phenyl-cyclohexanone derivatives and processes for their preparation, the use of aminomethyl-phenyl-cyclohexanone derivatives for the preparation of medicaments and medicaments comprising aminomethyl-phenyl-cyclohexanone derivatives.
Treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain is of great importance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for pain treatments with a good action for target-orientated treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain appropriate for the patient, by which is to be understood successful and satisfactory pain treatment for the patient. This manifests itself in the large number of scientific works which have been published in the field of applied analgesia and basic research in nociception in recent years.
Conventional opioids, such as morphine, have a good action in the treatment of severe to very severe pain. However, their use is limited by their known side effects, e.g. respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation, addiction, dependency and development of tolerance. They can therefore be administered over a relatively long period of time or in relatively high dosages only if particular safety precautions are taken, such as specific prescription instructions (Goodman, Gilman, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Pergamon Press, New York 1990). They furthermore show a lower activity with some states of pain, in particular neuropathic pain.
Tramadol hydrochloride—(1RS,2RS)-2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)cyclohexanol hydrochloride—is another known therapeutic for treatment of severe pain. It occupies a special position among analgesics having an action on the central nervous system, inasmuch as this active compound brings about potent inhibition of pain without the side effects known of opioids (J. Pharmacol. Exptl. Ther. 267, 331 (1993)), both the enantiomers of tramadol and the enantiomers of tramadol metabolites participating in the analgesic action (J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 260, 275 (1992)). Needless to say, tramadol is also not without its own side effects.
Substituted aminomethyl-phenyl-cyclohexanone derivatives are already described in DE 195 25 137 A1 (Grünenthal GmbH), as well as in German Patent Application 198 30 105.7-44 (Grünenthal GmbH). However, these are always synthesis precursors which are not described themselves as active compounds in medicaments or as having an analgesic action.
An object on which the invention was based was to provide substances which have an analgesic action and are suitable for treatment of pain. These substances should furthermore have as few side effects as possible, such as nausea, vomiting, dependency, respiratory depression or constipation.